New Life
by BohemianVampire
Summary: After a loss and a gain, what happens when history repeats it's self with another Clan member? Fifty years in the future. T maybe later M
1. Chapter One: Snow In May

-1Disclaimers: I do not have any rights to any of the original Twilight Characters. The rest are mine.

Chapter One: Snow in May

They had only been there for several months and already most students learned not to mess with any of them. Especially the two girls, because if you pick on Alice or Bella you will have four brothers to deal with. You don't mess with the Cullen's. Most of the students only talked to them when they had to work with them. But there were the fair few that would try and strike up a conversation with Bella or with Alice, which seemed to be the nicer of the six, as a result they would also have to endure the steel death glares from Tyron, Edward, Jasper, and especially Emmett, which was the biggest of them all. Even the nicer more talkative ones would completely avoid Emmett, he looked as if he could break your back by just shaking your hand. Not only that but there seemed to be an ever lasting frown on his face. They were scared to say the wrong thing and have him shove anyone against the wall.

So pretty much the ground rule was to leave them alone and you will be sure to make it another day. They sat all the way in the back corner of the lunch room. Always in the same order, Emmett on the left, Edward right next to him, Bella Alice, Jasper and Stephen on the right. Today they were not there. Not that is surprised anyone. Not that anyone cared. Where they were no one knew or even cared. All that mattered was that they were gone. Some even hoped that they were gone for good. But that was unlikely.

They were in the northern part of Maine where it was heavily wooded. Emmett looked up from the Grizzle that he had just emptied and wiped at the blood that trickled from the corner of his mouth. "You actually left Bella unattended?"

Edward looked down from the tree that he had just landed in and smiled. "Bella can handle her own, plus she is with Alice and Esme. I'm sure that she is fine."

"Hmmf" Emmett added as he dropped the bear with a 'soft' thud and licked his lips. "Why'd you come here?" _Can you please just go away?_ Emmett thought.

Edward frowned at his brothers thoughts. No matter how many times Emmett thought that, each and every time it hurt all the same. It was a good thing that none of the other family members could hear Emmett's because there would be some serious problems among some of the other family members.

"Esme wanted me to check on you."

_Cut the shit Edward._

"Fine. Its-"

_I know what today is, Edward. I'm fine. Just go!_

Edward flinched slightly, naked to the eye, at the way that Emmett said his name. Emmett hated being treated like a child. Now he knew how Jasper felt, constantly being watched by Alice and Edward. The only difference being that they were worried that Emmett was a danger to himself, not so much human beings.

He watched Emmett as she attacked another bear farther down the river. Emmett has changed since they had lost Rosalie. Before he loved to wrestle the bear, he loved making it annoyed, anything for a challenge. Now he took it down quick and gracefully, but very un Emmett like. Edward watched as Emmett moved only slightly slower, knowing that if there was anyway for a vampire to experience stomach, he would have it. Emmett ran his hands through his dark curly hair and looked back at Edward. His eyes slowly started to turn back to their natural golden self.

"You done?" Edward asked quietly.

_I don't think so._ He thought._ Just go, I'll catch up._ For less then a moment, Emmett actually thought about just leaving and not telling anyone. But quickly changed when he remembered that Edward was near by.

"Hell be damned you are leaving."

_What the hell does it matter to you?_

"Do you know what that will do to Esme and Carlisle? They already lost Rosalie from a stupid mistake, like hell they are going to loose you." Edward snarled as he jumped from the tree.

Emmett reacted without a thought. He charged toward Edward, his hand making contact with Edward's neck, the sound louder then most thunder claps, snarls coming from both. They flew several feet in the air and finally hit a tree, that cracked under from the force, leaving Edward being pinned down by Emmett who still had his neck.

"You are not my goddamned father, hell you are telling me what I can and can't do." he snarled, spitting, if he could, on Edwards face.

"Boys?" came the shocked and worried voice belonging to Esme.

"I told you Edward." Alice said as she ran up next to her mother and placing her hands on her hips.

Emmett felt two sets of hands on his upper arms, trying to pull his off of Edward. Calmness came over Emmett and he cursed Jasper. "You need to calm down." Jasper whispered in his ear as the tore him off of Edward. When they let go, the rage that he was feeling came back and saw Jasper give him a sideways glance.

Bella walked over to Edward and touched his face. Even without reading her mind he knew that she was worried. "I'm fine." he whispered as she checked his neck for any marks. No matter how many times Edward found himself in a fight, Bella had to be the worried wife and always check for marks. Even though she knew that it would take a lot to harm Edward in anyway.

"Is everyone ready to go home?" Carlisle asked, placing his hand on Esme's lower back.

"Where's Tyron?" Esme asked looking around for her newest son.

"Here." Tyron back flipped out of the tree that he was sitting in and just as his toes touched the ground the cloudy sky cleared and the sun peaked through the clouds. He smiled as he looked down at his skin and the sparkle that was coming from it. "I love me some sun." his dark face broke out into a wide grin.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and frowned. He rolled his eyes and started to slowly walk toward where he parked his Jeep. All of them followed him with their eyes. Esme sighed and looked down at her hands, feeling hopeless. "Come on." Carlisle said, ushering his family out of the woods.

"Ya think snow would bring up his spirits?" Tyron called as he followed them out. On cue the sky became cloudy and several snow flakes fell to the ground.

Alice chuckled as she had another vision. "Tyron, it's the middle of May." she waited for him to join then and jumped on his back. "Besides, the weather men are going to have a shit fit in the morning."

Tyron shrugged as he adjusted Alice's legs. "Oh well, let 'em. I love me some snow too."

They ran back to theirs cars and went back to their house.

…

A/N: I know its short, I know that its slow, not much is happening. I promise that more will happen, more will be explained, and it will be longer.

I want….I need feed back. I will take the good, the bad and the ugly! No cursing unless its in a good manner!

Joking of course.

Peace: Chris!


	2. Source

-1Disclaimers-Don't own any of the Twilight Character. Rest are mine. Oh yeah, don't own Van Buren District High School…just thought to throw that out there.

A/N: In Chapter One: Snow in May I changed the names Stephen to Tyron and apparently I did not catch all of them. So to clear any confusion from the previous chapter, Stephen=Tyron.

Chapter Two: Source

_Several weeks into the next school year_

Emmett had, what the humans called, a love/hate relationship with Spanish Class. Half of 'The hate' part being he had taken the damned class so many times that he could probably outsmart the King of Spain in Spanish. The other half of 'The Hate' part being that he shared the class with Edward. Even though he loved his brother to pieces, now he finally knew what Jasper felt for the first hundred years of living with the Cullen's. Even though Edward did not make it obvious that he was keeping a close eye on Emmett's thoughts, he knew that he was. Emmett knew that his brother meant well, but it was still as annoying as hell. He was not going to lash out and kill the whole Spanish class so what was the deal?

He was getting better. He knew he was and he hoped that Edward saw that too. He was no longer thinking about going to kill the Volturi and his suicide thoughts have shrunk down to a minimum if any at all. What was the deal? He should be keeping tabs on his new son-in-law.

With the soft click coming from her heels, the reason that Emmett loved Spanish Class came in. Senora Ruiz. Senora Ruiz was the main reason that the male population in the class was higher then the female population and the reason that no male ever missed a day of class…Emmett included. He watched her as she crossed the classroom to her desk and set down her books. She was looking quite delicious in the sexual way. She sported a black and red pinstriped, pencil skirt and a simple button down red blouse, all clinging on to her body perfectly.

She turned to face the class, her eyes puffy and red as if she had been crying and when she started to talk, her voice sounded cracked and forced. "Hey kids." she sighed as she looked around the class. "Sign in please."

_What's going on? _Emmett thought.

"The divorce was finalized yesterday. She lost custody of their kids" Edward whispered as he signed the touch screen to show that they were there.

_Ouch._ Emmett thought as he signed in himself. _Naptime I guess?_

"Today's gonna be light and easy. I want you guys to start working on your papers for the Spanish speaking country today. Remember that I want a copy of it in English and in Spanish or you will fail not only the paper but the class also." Ruiz sat down behind the desk. "I'm not in the mood to be dealing with any of your shit, so don't act up or I will fail you." she looked over at Josh and gave him a look.

"I guess that answers that."

Ruiz shot him a glance. "I am not joking I am completely serious. I want complete silence, if you have any questions come up here and ask me." she looked around the class room to make sure that they all understood, then she nodded. "If you need to go to your locker to get books then go. Get to work."

He pulled out his laptop and pulled up his Spanish translation of his paper. He started to work on the English part of it when something hit his nose. He stopped typing and looked around the classroom to see where it was coming from. It brought him back to when he was a child and his mother used to cook his fathers kill from that day. It smelled…mouth watering, something that he had not smelled in years. It seemed like a life time.

"Emmett did you have a question?" Ruiz asked. Emmett focused on her and shook his head. "Then get back to work."

He looked back down to his key board. _Edward did you smell that?_ Edward nodded not looking up from his laptop. _What is that?_

"It's a person." he whispered only so that Emmett could hear.

The scent became stronger, as if the person was coming closer. It became unbearable, nothing on this wide, green, earth smelled so delicious. Nothing. If he didn't know any better he would have thought that his mouth was starting to water. The smell came even closer and it was starting to drive him up the wall. Was this normal?

_Do they normally smell that …amazing?_

Edward looked over at Emmett, in disbelief. "What?" He obviously was not following Emmett's train of thought.

_Can't you smell that? It smells delicious. I just want to… _Edward hissed at Emmett before he could finish his thought. _What?_

Before Edward could answer the a huge gust of wind came and blew it around the room

Emmett let out a soft groan as his head hit the desk, harder then he intended. He was going to die that was it. "You need to calm down, Emmett." Edward whispered.

_How can you stand that smell? I need to find out what it is._

"You are being completely ridiculous. It's just a human, we live in a world with them all over."

Edward did not understand. He really missed Rosalie, she would have helped him.

DINK

Something hit Emmett on the side of the head. He looked around to see what it was. He was not the only one. Everyone in the class looked around to see what had made the noise.

"Get back to work." Ruiz said "It was something outside."

Emmett was confused, until from the corner of his eye he caught a dented metal fork laying on the floor under Edward's seat. He looked over at Edward to see him chuckling silently. "Alice is in the hallway, she wants to talk to you." That earned another groan from Emmett. "She is threatening you. You would be better getting out there."

_Thanks _brother_ for helping me out._ "Senora Ruiz, puedo usar el bano?" (A/N: For those of you who don't know, 'Mrs. Ruiz, can I use the bathroom?) She waved her hand and let him go. When he got out into the hallway, the smell insane. There was a burning sensation going down his throat and falling into a pit in his stomach. He did not understand any of this. He had just fed the day before.

Alice stood in the middle of the hallway, her arms on her hips and her foot tapping on the ground. "What the hell was that?" she asked Emmett. "Please tell me that my visions were just acting crazy from that bear that you made me hunt last night. Don't even dare be sarcastic with me or you will have feeling for Tyron that not even Esme can stop."

Emmett crossed his arms across his chest and looked down at his little sister. "Please tell me that you smell that."

Alice looked around the hall and smelled the air. "Smell what?"

"Why the hell does no one else smell that?" he asked as he threw his hands in the air.

Alice gave him a look. "Maybe they admitted the wrong member into the aslyum, years ago." Emmett frowned. "Emmett I don't smell anything but blood."

Emmett was going to tear out his hair. Why the hell did no one understand. "You don't smell that amazing, delicious smell?"

Alice studied Emmett's face, trying to understand. "Emmett, its blood. We all crave it. What's going on?"

Emmett opened his mouth to talk but then shut it. There she stood. "Excuse me." She walked up to the two of them. "I don't mean to interrupt, but I was looking for Honors Spanish Three with Mrs. Ruiz."

Emmett stiffened up and said through gritted teeth. "Right at the end of the hall."

Her green eyes widened and nodded, as she backed away. "Thanks."

She turned and walked down the hall, to his class room. He thought that he was going to throw up, she smelt so good. It was only the three of them in the hallway, who would tell if he just chased her down the hall and dung into her neck? No one would know but Alice and Edward. He was sure that they would not tell anyone.

"Oh?" Alice looked up at him, her eyes wide, like they get when she has had a major vision. "Oh shit."

"What did you see?" Emmett asked anxious.

"Maybe you should leave for the day."

A/N: Cliffhanger!

What do you think?

Sorry it took so long, final papers are kicking my ass!

R&R


	3. SomeoneAnyone

-1Disclaimers- I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. The rest are mine. For the record this goes with all of the other Chapters.

Chapter Three:

Esme was already outside, weeding her roses, when she heard Emmett's Jeep turn on to their hidden driveway. He sped up the long driveway and parked right in front of the house. He must have not noticed her because he just sat in his vehicle staring out of his windshield. Esme became worried. Worried that he would go back to the catatonic stage that he was in several years ago. She walked around to the drivers side of his Jeep and opened his door.

"Emmett?" She asked quietly. He did not answer to her. She waited for another moment and then climbed up on the running board and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Emmett are you okay?"

His hands slid down the steering wheel and landed in his lap. He looked over at the woman that he loved more then a mother. "I wanted her. I actually wanted to feed on her."

Esme had no idea who he was talking about, he looked troubled. "What are you talking about Emmett?"

"The new girl. I have never wanted a human more then when she passed me in the hall." he grabbed Esme's hand with both of his own. "Please tell you that you understand." he was pleading to Esme. He wanted someone to understand his pain. Someone…anyone.

She laid her other hand on his larger ones. "Emmett, lets go in and talk about this." Still holding his hand, she climbed down from his running board and led Emmett into the house. She sat him down on the couch, sat down next to him and folded her legs under her. "Tell me what is going on."

"I was sitting in class with Edward and out of nowhere this…scent hit me. It was like…the most appetizing, the most… delectable scent." He looked over at his mother again, pain written all over his face. "That was just while I was in the room. When I went out in the hallway, Esme, it was…" he stopped and tried to find the right word. "It was as if she was made just for me. Like my own personal human that was breed and grown just for me to feed on her. He blood literally called for me." Esme balled her hands that were laying on her lap as she heard what her son was saying to her. "I don't know what Alice saw, but she sent me home." He looked down at his hands, as if ashamed. "I have never felt that. Hell I actually thought about just going after her, I'm more then positive Alice and Edward would not have told on me."

Esme raised her eye brows. "Don't be sure of that." she smirked at him. "Edward cannot keep anything from me." Esme tried to lighten the mood. She touched the side of his face. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise." she studied his face for a moment. She hated to see any of her children in any state of distress. "I think that you should talk to Edward about this. He would know more about this then I would."

Emmett got up off the couch and walked over to the stairs. "I will." he said in a monotone voice.

"Don't lie to me." Esme's motherly voice came through. "Talk to him."

Emmett turned around and kissed Esme on the cheek. "I will." he said again before he turned around and walked upstairs. Esme let out a sigh as her eyes followed him upstairs. Everything was quiet.

Esme thought about calling Carlisle, but that would be unnecessary. Emmett was safe upstairs and who ever this poor girl was, was safe in school. She leaned back on the couch and sighed again. She would just have to wait for Alice and Edward to come home in order to talk this out. In the mean time there had to be something for her to clean. She walked outside and picked up the tools that she was using, earlier, no longer in the mood to work in her flower garden. She heard Carlisle's car make its way up the long drive way. She quickly ran the tools to the shed then ran out just as Carlisle pulled up and turned off his car.

Esme swore that her heart started to beat again. Carlisle got out and made his way right to Esme, not stopping for anything. "Good day darling." he said as he leaned down and stole a kiss. He pulled back and she noticed that his eyes were a dark brown.

"Long night at the hospital?" she said as she scanned his face, taking notice of the rings under his eyes.

"No longer then normal." he sighed as he wrapped his arm around Esme and led her into the house. "If anything, better, since Joel joined the staff. If I didn't know any better, I would think that he was a vampire from the way that he works." He kissed Esme on the side of her head as he led her up stairs. As they passed Emmett's room, Carlisle noticed that he was listening to Eminem. He had not heard Emmett listen to him since the time that Rosalie demanded a divorce. He looked down at Esme "What is going on?"

Esme bit her lip as she closed their bedroom door. "I think that we are going to have an Edward and Bella all over again."

Carlisle sat down on the bed and ran his hands through his hair. "What happened?"

Esme crawled behind him and laid her hands on his shoulder. "The scent of some girl caught him off guard while he was at school." She absentmindedly started to massage his shoulders. "Alice sent him home. Carlisle, this really has me worried."

Carlisle took Esme's hand, brought it to his face and kissed it. "Everything is going to be okay." he said as he pulled Esme around so that she landed in his lap. "You can't doubt that." He laid his head on her chest.

"I just don't want him going back. Carlisle, I do _not _think that I can take that again." Esme ran her hands through his hair.

Carlisle thought about what his wife just said. The past several years have been some of the hardest that their family had to endure. The loss of Rosalie has taken a toll on all of them. Especially Emmett. That was a given of course, being that she was suppose to be his life partner. He had definitely gotten better the last year or so. The first year of her loss he would only leave his room when Esme would drag him out so that they could hunt. Edward started telling Carlisle that Emmett was having thoughts on leaving and going to Italy. Alice also started to have visions of Emmett going to the Volturi and begging for an escape, begging for death. It had to be the weakest moment of their family. Alice was being driven insane from Emmett's constant change of mind.

"_Goddamn it!" Alice cursed as she threw something across the room. Carlisle looked up from the paper work on his desk to see the marker, that Alice was doodling with, sticking out of the wall. He turned around to see Alice's blank face at the other end of the conference table in his office. _

_Carlisle stood up and carefully walked to where she was sitting. "What are you seeing?"_

_She came back and slammed her hands down leaving two holes in the shape of her hand in his Ash table. "Not seeing gives me a headache, seeing does _not_ allow me to get anything done." she ran her hands through her hair. "He's moved up from going to the Volturi to full out punching Aro." Carlisle laid a hand on her shoulder. "I swear I am going to off him, if he doesn't do it himself." She stood up and made it to the door, where she stopped. "JASPER!" she yelled when she was able to move again. There was a loud crash from the living room._

"_ALICE…WHAT THE HELL!" Edward yelled. _

"_Mess with me Edward, I would just love it." Alice growled._

_This was not going to end well, Carlisle knew it. He ran out to the living room to see Edwards grand piano split in two. On the other end of the living room, Alice and Edward were both in attack positions, deep growls coming from both. _

"_Alice don't do this." Edward warned quietly as she started to circle, Edward countering her movement. "I completely understand, but this is not the way. Fight with Emmett, not my piano." Alice let out an extremely deep growl, Edward stood up. "That was a low Alice. Extremely low for you." he reached down for his phone. "I am just going to call-" before he could finish his line, Alice leaped across the room and toward Edward. In mid leap, Alice changed her course so that she caught Edward as he ran out of the room. She tackled Edward as they went flying into the kitchen, there came a huge crash as they crashed into the island in the middle of their kitchen. Snarls coming from both. What shocked Carlisle was not that Alice was fighting, but that Edward was fighting her back._

"_Alice!" Carlisle called as he tried to pull Alice off of Edward. He should have expected her to see him doing that. He also should have seen that it was not going to be as easy as he thought. He went to grab her arms when her leg came out of nowhere and kicked him out of one of the wall to wall windows that walled the kitchen. Esme was going to have a shit fit when she came home. _

"_Carlisle, can you come and grab your son?" Carlisle could have shit a brick when he heard Emmett's voice coming from the kitchen. He got back to the kitchen to see Alice under once of his arm, kicking and clawing, he even saw several bite marks in his shirt, trying to escape Emmett's death grip. He was trying to calm Edward down, fighting him one handed. _

_Carlisle grabbed a hold of Edward and tossed him outside._

None of them figured out what changed Emmett, not even Edward. Things started to get a little better after that. Soon after they moved to Van Buren and Emmett started to spend less and less time in his room, he even started to go to class.

"What are you thinking about?" Esme asked, taking him out of his zone.

"When Alice threw me out of the kitchen window." To his surprise she chuckled. "What?"

"How well do I remember that." she shook her head. "I think that she hurt your manhood a little."

"She did nothing of the sort." He wrapped his arms around Esme a little tighter. "Besides, we got Emmett back, so I guess my hurt manhood was worth it."

"I don't know Edward. You have to admit that even if he was planning on leaving, he never did. You know better then I how many times he actually planned on leaving." Jasper's voice came from outside.

"The kids are here." Esme whispered so only that the two of them could hear.

"Oh come on! Emmett's a thug. He's not gonna run like a bitch with her tail between her legs." Came Tyron's booming voice. "He's not like you Eddie!" He let out a playful yell as Edward attacked him.

"Tyron, watch your language." Esme shook her head. She stood up, took Carlisle's hand and led him down stairs. "You know the rules when you're here. Edward get off of him."

"Sure Ma." He looked up from where Edward had him pinned down. Edward stood up. "Eddie would ya mind tossing me the remote?"

Edward tossed Tyron the remote and Tyron started to flip through the channels. "Alice when is Ryan gonna get out?"

Alice rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. "Can't you keep it in your pants for one night?" she sounded distracted.

"Yeah, least you can be pubic with Jasper. Me and Ryan gotta be on the DL. I hate him teaching at the same school we learn at." Tyron moaned. He flipped on the basketball game. "Speaking basketball, how's Emmett holding up Ma?"

All of them looked over at Edward the same question on their face. He glanced up where Emmett's room is then back at his father. "He's thinking of how he's going to gain back the fifty that he lost to Tyron and Ryan last night."

"Yeah, it's a good think I have Alice on my side." Tyron added as he looked down at the kitchen and frowned. He ran into the kitchen for a moment, then he came out with a frown still on his face. "She's really worried about Emmett." he said as he tossed his book bag over his shoulder and the remote on the couch "I'm gonna roll out and go home. Let me know what's going on with Emmett." he gave Bella and Esme each a kiss on the cheek. He looked as worried as they all felt about Emmett. "Tell the brute upstairs that he owes me those fifty."

Carlisle chuckled and shook his head. "We'll call you if anything."

"Coolio." He smiled as he walked toward the door. "See ya kids tomorrow." The forecasted cloudy day cleared into sun as he ran toward his and Ryan's house.

Esme shut the door and sighed. "That boy." was all she said.

On cue both Edward and Jasper looked toward the kitchen. Alice came into the doorway, her eyes wide and dark, from the recent vision that she had. Edward winced, obviously knowing what she saw. "Sorry." she whispered. More to Edward then anyone. "They are getting slightly better. At least its not the whole Spanish class anymore."

"Edward what happened." Esme asked. Edward explained what happened in class and in the hallway in between Alice and Emmett. No one interrupted. He was quick and to the point. "Who is this girl exactly?"

"Her name is Olivia Cruz. She just moved from New York a few days ago with her daughter and her father."

"Dr. Joel Cruz?" Carlisle asked.

Edward nodded. "Or at least that is the word that is going around school." he let out a short chuckle.

Carlisle nodded. "What else did you find out about her?"

"She has a daughter named Daphne and she is four years old." At this news Esme bit her lip, this was for sure going to complicate things. "She completely despises her father, but I'm not sure why she does. The student body has quite colorful thoughts on her. Outside of Amber, most of the girls think of her as a complete whore." Bella looked at her husband with raised eye brows. She had never heard him speak that word. "She seems to have had rough life, but I only got a few thoughts about that. Mostly her mind was taken up by school and her daughter, which I would take as normal. Also, from the moment that she met Emmett she found him quite attractive, but in the same talking she is slightly scared of him an she is not entirely sure on why she is scared of him. But she is." Edward ran though his mind to make sure that he did not miss anything. "She seems okay."

"What do you think?" Carlisle asked the rest of the family.

"Honestly, I think that we should wait it out and see." Bella said. "I mean, this is honestly sounding a lot like what happened with Edward and me."

"That is exactly what I was thinking." Esme said as she folded her hands. "Edward, I was just telling Emmett how you two should talk about this."

"I was actually thinking the same thing. But I think that I'll give him a little time then I'll talk to him."

_I guess that will have to do._ Esme thought more to herself. Edward frowned at his mothers thought. Everyone was quiet for a moment.

Jasper took Alice's hand, she smiled over at Jasper as he wrapped his arms around her. "I think that we are going to call it a day." Jasper said quietly before he and Alice ran to their room.

"I'm gonna go and finish the hut for when Jake and Reneesme come." Bella whispered to Edward as he leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you."

Esme had to smile at the moment. She turned around to her own man and wrap her arms around him. "See, you have nothing to worry about." he said as he started to rub her back. "They can take care of them selves, most of the time that is." he said quietly so that only she could hear it. When he looked up, they were the only ones in the living room. Bella had gone to the hut that she and Esme designed for Reneesme, and Edward was no where to be found.

Being alone, they shared a short but intimate kiss. In the back of her mind she still worried about the outcome and Carlisle knew this. "Late me take that worry off your mind for the time being." He swung her into his arms bridal style and ran to their bedroom.


End file.
